Kodomo No Omocha: The Big Switch
by Dallie-chan
Summary: What would happen if Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama switched personalities? Will they still like each other? Will they find a way to swtich back Will the world come to an end? Read and you'll find out ^_^


Kodomo No Omocha   
"The Big Switch"  
By Dal  
  
  
  
Hayama Akito, the Shogun of Japan, fluffed up his pillow and snuggled into his bed. Then, Samurai Tsuyoshi ran into the room suddenly.  
"Shogun!" he said urgently.  
"What is it?" Shogun Akito asked, trying to keep awake.   
"A mysterious figure has been sighted around the castle," Tsuyoshi informed. But Shogun Akito just said, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing," and fell asleep.  
During the night, the mysterious thief Sana-chan entered the Shogun's room. When she left, she took Shogun Akito's most prized possession-his glass stegosaurus.   
In the morning, the Shogun quickly called all of his samurai to his throne and questioned them about the whereabouts of his glass stegosaurus.   
"Perhaps that figure that was seen last night stole it," Samurai Gomi suggested.   
"Who was that thief?" Shogun Akito asked.   
"It must have been-," Samurai Tsuyoshi began as everyone turned to him, "it must have been the Mysterious Thief Sana-chan!" Babbit came onto the screen and said, "Why is she called 'Sana-CHAN'?" Shogun Akito shooed Babbit away and had his samurai capture the thief.  
Days past before the samurai returned with the thief. Shogun Akito knew who the thief was when he saw her face. When he tried to talk to her, she would be rude to him and was not cooperative.   
The next day, after breakfast, Shogun Akito had her talk to him privately.   
"I see you did a good job at stealing my glass stegosaurus." Sana smiled as if this were a casual conversation.   
"Yeah, well, it wasn't a big challenge, you know, with you sound asleep like a cute little baby." Shogun Akito smiled.   
"You have not only stolen my precious item, you see, but also my heart," Shogun Akito said, missing some enthusiasm as usual. "So I have a deal for you. We will duel. If you win, you will be released and will get to keep my glass stegosaurus. But if I win, I will get back my stegosaurus back-"  
"You're on!" Thief Sana-chan exclaimed.  
"-and you're hand in marriage," he finished.   
"Eeeeeeehh????" Sana groaned. But she already agreed to it, there was no backing out now.   
That afternoon, they each were given a wooden sword. They got into their kendo stances...  
"FIGHT!" The Shogun and the thief charged at eachother-  
  
"AKIITOO! GET UP!! You're gonna be late for school!!" Natsume yelled.  
"Mmm?" Akito moaned as he opened his eyes. He got out of bed and went to brush his teeth.  
"You kept saying Sana-chan's name. Were you having a dream about her?" Natsume said, dead on. Akito suddenly spat out his toothpaste as she said that.   
"Oh, so I was right, he he," she said and ran down stairs to get her breakfast. Akito got dressed and went to get breakfast, too.   
"So what happened in your dream?" Akito's dad asked him. Akito suddenly spat his cereal back into the bowl.  
"Stop doing that! It's bad for your health!" Babbit yelled as he flew on and off the screen.   
"Nothing much happened," Akito said as he re-ate his cereal.   
"Oh, I see..." his dad said.  
Babbit: Meanwhile...  
"Ah-Ah-AAACHOOOOOO!!" Rei sneezed. "Sana-chan, ACHOOO, are you ready, AAHCOOO, for school yet?" he called. Sana ran down the hall.  
"But Rei-kun, you can't drive! You're sick! You have to stay in bed!" Sana said. "Don't worry! I can walk!" And with that, she flew out the door, on her way to school.  
"But, ACHOOO!" Rei began.   
"She's right, you know," Sana's Mama said. "You should rest."   
"Ok...AAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!"  
As Sana sped down the sidewalk, she passed Akto. She backed up.  
"Hey, Hayama!"  
"Yo," he said back in his usual way. Sana grabbed his wrist.   
"Come on, hurry, or we'll be late for school!" she said loudly and raced off with Akito flapping up and down behind her.   
As she turned a corner, an unfamiliar wall appeared. Sana was going too fast to stop in time-  
WHACK!!  
They hit the wall at the same time. Akito sat up, rubbing his head. Sana sat up, too.   
"Why did you run into that wall for!" he yelled.  
"Ooops," Sana said, rubbing a big bump on her head.   
"'Ooops'? 'Ooops'? That's all you can say?" he yelled again. But before Sana could answer, Akito remembered that they were about to be late for school, so he grabbed her wrist and ran of to school. When they got to the schoolyard, they met up with Tsuyoshi.  
"Hi Akito-kun, hello Sana-chan!" he said merrily.   
"Hi, Tsuyoshi-kun," Akito said back with equal merriness.   
"Yo," Sana said. Tsuyoshi felt scared. He looked from Akito to Sana to Akito to Sana. Something wasn't right.  
"Are you guys feeling alright?" he asked.  
"Of course we do, right Kurata?" Akito said, giving Sana a big slap on the back that almost made her fall.  
"Hey, not so hard, that probably hurt!" Babbit said as he floated beside Tsuyoshi.   
As they walked into the classroom, Akito friendly greeted Gomi and all of his other former lackeys. Sana walked right by her friends without saying a word.   
"You think something happened to her?" Aya whispered.  
"I dunno, she seems to have this evil energy around her," Hisae said. Sana sat down and put on headphones to listen to music.  
During math class, Akito hit his head on his desk. Math was just too confusing. There were too many numbers.  
"I don't get it," he told Mitsuya-sensei.  
"Heh," Sana snickered. "You're such an idiot."  
"WHAAT!?!" Akito yelled as he stood up.  
"Um, calm down-" Mitsuya-sensei began.  
"What did you call me, Kurata?" Akito yelled over to Sana.  
"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot-"   
"Why you-!!" Akito pulled out his mallet and charged at Sana-  
"STOP!!!" Tsuyoshi yelled.   
"Class is still going on, you know," Mitsuya-sensei tried.   
"You two have been acting very strange today," Tsuyoshi said. Akito lowered his mallet.   
"Yeah, you have been acting weird," Hisae said. Soon the whole class was into it.   
"Come to think of it, I have been feeling strange today..." Akito said, rubbing his chin.   
"Me too, I guess," Sana said.   
"When did you guys switch personalities in the first place?" Aya asked. Akito began to thing hard.  
"I...I can't remember..." he said.  
"Try harder!" one of the other kids said.   
"Yeah, we need our Sana-chan back!"  
Akito thought hard. He couldn't remember what he did that morning. It was like a big empty space in his mind. The class pushed him to think harder and harder. Then suddenly it hit him. He remembered the incident with the wall. He took out the Nori Nori mahcine and began to sing about what happened. He tried to get Sana into it, but she refused.   
"This is too strange!" Mami said.  
"Yeah, we need to find a cure, quick," Aya replied.   
At lunch, Akito and Sana sat together outside while the rest of the class discussed how to make them better again. Sana started kicking the wall.  
"Hey, don't take you're anger out on inanimate objects!" Akito scolded her. She began to kick it even harder.   
"Hey!! Listen to me!!" Akito yelled. A few minutes later, she settled down and they ate their lunch. Akito took a deep breath as a pleasant breeze blew by.   
"Isn't this air wonderful?" he said, standing up to get the full force of the breeze.   
"Mm," Sana replied.  
"I wonder why I haven't mentioned this before but," Akit began as he turned towards Sana, "I love you," Sana choked on her macaroni.  
"Ah, are you alright?" Akito said urgently. Sana managed to swallow. She got up and walked away with her food.  
"Hey! Heeeey, come baaack heerre!" he called after her. He sat down and crossed his arms.   
"She makes me so mad! But I'll find out what's wrong with her if it's the last thing I do!" He scooped up some macaroni with his fork and then accidently dropped it on his shirt.  
"You shouldn't be so careless!" Babbit said, coming on the screen.   
"Shut up," Akito shot back. The rest of the class went over to him.   
"We have a gew ideas," Tsuyoshi told him.  
"Really?" Akito said with a ray of hope. Tsuyoshi nodded.  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for!" he yelled with enthusiasm. After searching for and retrieving Sana, they expiramented with possible solutions. One was hitting them with pillows. Tsuyoshi explained, "Since they hit something hard to cause the switch, maybe hitting something soft would reverse it." In the end Tsuyoshi was wrong. After twenty-one other failures, only one solution was left.   
"Plan W," Tsuyoshi called it.   
"You're already that far through the alphabet?" Babbit said.  
"What's 'Plan W'?" Akito asked.  
"Plan W is where you both run into the wall at the same time again," one of their classmates said.   
"That's all?!?" Babbit exclaimed.   
"Alright, then," Sana said.  
"I'm not used to purposely running into walls, but if it will put things back to normal, then I'll it!" Akito said. The class cheered. Akito grabbed Sana's wrist again. He backed up, then charged, full speed, towards the wall.  
WHACK!!  
Sana sat up and rubbed her head.  
"Ouch...What happened?" she asked. Akito sat up, too. His head had a large bump on it.   
"Beats me," he said.   
"Sana-chan are you alright?" Aya asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," she replied.  
"Are you alright, Akito-kun?" Tsuyoshi asked.  
"Head ache..." Akito said as he lay back down. Tsuyoshi panicked, but Akito was all right, and they got him to the clinic.  
After school, Tsuyoshi, Akito, and Sana walked home together.   
"So I acted like Akito this whole time?" Sana asked.  
"Yup," Tsuyoshi answered. "And Akito-kun acted like you. He even sang a song!"  
"You used my Nori Nori machine!?" Sana yelled at Akito.   
"You used my headphones," he said back.  
"Oh yeeeaah...." Akito still couldn't help feeling a little nervous about something he might have said.  
"You don't remember me telling you anything, right?" he asked her.  
"Don't remember a thing," Sana said.  
"You guys are strange," Tsuyoshi said.   
The End. 


End file.
